


Second From the End, On the Left

by crimsondusts



Category: Total Drama (Cartoon)
Genre: Duncney - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, i dreamt this and then just wrote it out lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:27:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23254681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimsondusts/pseuds/crimsondusts
Summary: a sucker for duncney since '09 so here's my contribution, a decade later.
Relationships: Courtney/Duncan (Total Drama)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 78





	Second From the End, On the Left

Hollering and whooping’s of victory echoed down the sleeping streets as the 3 boys ran, adrenaline pumping through their veins. The tallest one, bleached tips on his pitch-black hair and snake bites to accompany his nose stud, jumped and fist pumped the air; while the smallest one, buzz-cut and ears littered in all sorts of jewellery, laughed and cheered as he ran. The last boy, well-built and rugged with a sharp jawline, green mohawk and eyebrow piercing to compliment his own nose stud, sighed happily through his nose.

Months of planning, and he was finally out.

He took in his surroundings for the first time since their break out, noting the cleanliness of the neighbourhood they’d run to. His unibrow furrowed at the uneasy familiarity he felt that made his stomach churn and his heart clench. He’d been to this neighbourhood before, not long before he was arrested and sent to juvie this time around.

Though, to be fair, that was almost 6 months ago.

Duncan slowed his pace down when he passed by an awfully familiar street name, until he came to a stop. Even when all the houses in this rich neighbourhood looked practically identical, hers stood out like a beacon of light in the darkest cave. A smile twitched the corners of his lips upwards.

“Duncan?” The taller boy yelled, snapping Duncan out of his thoughts. He turned to the two boys, who had stopped for him and were bouncing on the balls of their feet. “C’mon dude.”

He hesitated. Once upon a time, he wouldn’t even think twice when running from the law as to whether he’d make a quick pit stop on the way to the ‘safehouse’. But that was before he went on that crumby reality TV show, and before he met her. He looked back down the street to her house, and the tall boy groaned.

“Dude. She’s just a girl.” His voice got slightly louder as he took a few steps. “Not only is she the complete opposite of you, but she’s also way out of your league.”

Duncan’s nostrils flared and he whipped his head to the boy, shooting a glare with his piercing blue eyes. The sound of distanced sirens brought the boys back to the situation at hand and her heads snapped in the direction of the noise.

“Uh…guys?” The smaller boy called out, anxious and fidgety since it was his first break-out.

The taller boy rolled his eyes at Duncan and jerked his head in the direction of where the smaller boy was picking at his fingernails.

“C’mon. We gotta go.”

Duncan’s gaze fell to the bitumen, before trailing back to where her house stood at the end of the street. He smirked at what her reaction would be, seeing him climbing up to her window like he’d done many times before. She’d probably whisper-scream at him, not wanting to draw attention to her parents but needing to release her anger on him somehow. He grinned. He’d really missed her fiery temper.

Turning back to the boys, he flicked his wrist at them dismissively. “You guys go. I’ll catch you there later.”

The taller boy rolled his eyes again, but began backing up as the sirens drew nearer. “Don’t think we’re coming to bail you out when you get snatched again.”

Duncan smirked and started walking in the direction where he knew he needed to go. “Not if you numbskulls get caught first!”

The tall boy smirked and gave a two fingered salute, before picking his pace up to a jog and continuing on with the smaller boy in tow. Duncan mimicked the gesture, looked back to make sure there weren’t any flashing lights, then jogged down to his girlfriend’s house second from the end of the cul-de-sac on the left.

He hopped over the fence and landing silently in her backyard. The soft glow of a light made him furrow his brows and he walked over to investigate. His heart clenched as a mixture of adoration and guilt swirled around in his gut.

She’d left the back light on for him.

When him and Courtney first started dating and he snuck to her house during the night, she offered to leave the light on since she knew she wouldn’t be able to stop him and his delinquent ways. When he expressed concern that her parents would find out, she rolled her eyes and crossed her arms in true Courtney-fashion.

“They never use it,” She shrugged, “So they won’t notice. Just…don’t make it a regular thing, ‘kay?”

Duncan jumped at the nudge he felt on his calf as he was quickly brought back to reality, before he grinned and bent down to greet Lucy, their family golden retriever. She panted happily at the return of her favourite visitor and he scratched behind her ear.

“Well if it isn’t my second favourite girl in the household.” Duncan whispered in greeting, ruffling the dog’s fur for a moment longer. When Lucy was satisfied with the attention she’d received, she trotted off to her cushion on the patio. Duncan stood back up and cast his gaze up to the second storey, where he recognised the opaque white curtains that rested on the inside of her window, and the soft glow of her bedside lamp emitting from the room. He glanced over to the drain pipe on instinct and grinned.

“It’s good to be home.” He snickered.

He scaled the pipe with ease, having done it numerous times before, and lifted up the window to slip inside. After closing the window behind him, his eyes glanced around the room, as immaculate and ‘Courtney’ as ever. He wandered over to her desk where a mirror was situated just above it, and in the top right corner blutacked to the mirror was a selfie the two had taken not long before Duncan’s trip to juvie. The two were in an open field where Courtney was grinning with her eyes squinted, while Duncan had his eyes closed and his lips pressed to her temple. He smiled fondly at the memory.

It had been way too long since he’d seen her.

As if a light had been flicked on in his head, he whipped around and his eyes immediately fell on her. The air from the fan above was blowing the hair over her face and her brows were scrunched in concentration. He found it adorable that she looked so determined even while doing something as simple as sleeping.

He quickly went and changed out of his orange juvie jumpsuit and threw on a spare pair of boxers that he’d left here for emergencies. He put the jumpsuit in the further, darkest corner of the room, discarding it from his mind until the morning when he’d go to the safehouse and burn it.

Duncan then made his way and cautiously sat on the edge of Courtney’s bed, waiting for her to stir. When she didn’t, he shuffled more onto the bed and made himself comfortable by leaning back against the headrest with his hands resting on the back of his head. He looked down at her again and smiled, gingerly brushing loose strands of hair from her face. What made his breath get caught in his throat, however, was the fact that instead of her cute little pink pyjama set she usually wore, she was wearing one of Duncan’s shirts; specifically, his signature black one with the skull on the front.

Suddenly, Courtney rolled over so she was facing Duncan and she groggily opened her eyes. She glanced up at Duncan, who silently smiled down at her. She then hummed softly, as if approving the situation, then shuffled over and swung her arm over his waist. Duncan’s brows shot up at her lack of hesitation in cuddling up to him, and even held his arms up in case she lashed out at him.

“Mmm…Dunky…” She mumbled softly, before she was completely out again.

He stared down at her, waiting for the surprise attack that never came. He should have figured that she wouldn’t spring up and hit him, considering she never called him ‘Dunky’ unless she thought no one would hear her.

Especially him.

His hand soon fell to her waist and she snuggled even closer to him, practically laying over the top of him at this point. Duncan sighed softly and ran his hand up and down the small of her back, watching her face as her expression shifted from tense to relaxed, even sporting a small smile on her lips.

This wasn’t the first time Duncan had spent time watching Courtney sleeping, but it was definitely the first time he’d seen her so vulnerable. Sure, he found her stubbornness and her determination hot as fuck, but when her wall was down were the moments, as rare as they were, that Duncan really treasured the most. He knew she wouldn’t be caught dead wearing his shirt if she could help it, nor would she be so willing to cuddle up to him. So Duncan knew that this moment, even if she was unconscious, was a special one.

He lets his eyes flutter closed as he heard the sirens grow in volume, pass by the street, then become quieter and quieter as they drove further and further away from Courtney’s house.

His own, personal safehouse.

It wasn’t long until he, too, slipped into unconsciousness; nor was it long until Courtney groaned awake at 5:30am on the dot. She blinked slowly, hearing the strange tempo of a slow, steady heartbeat in her ears. She looked down, where her arm was draped over a rather lean stomach, before tilting her head up to meet the sleeping face of her criminal boyfriend.

Her eyes widened and she gasped softly. She swore it was a dream; that Duncan had snuck into her room through her window. It certainly wasn’t the first time she’d had that dream since he was arrested, so she was more than happy to accept his company and latch onto him before he’d disappear when she woke. But he was still here, and dead asleep.

Something bright orange caught Courtney’s eye and she moved her head slightly, as to not wake up Duncan, and saw his crumpled jumpsuit in the corner of her bedroom. As much as she wanted to scream at him for escaping juvie and possibly leading the cops right to her and making her a suspect, she couldn’t help but feel empathy for him. To his credit, she knew he was doing a lot better since Total Drama Island, but all of his previous crimes had stacked up and he was stuck in juvie for a pretty long time.

Well, he was supposed to be stuck in juvie for a long time.

She sighed softly and slipped out from his loose hold on her waist, rolling out of bed and blinking down at the shirt she wore. Her face burned at the reality that Duncan would have definitely seen her wearing it, despite knowing that he only left it there as a spare in case he needed it. She trailed her gaze back to him right as he let out a soft snore that made her smile.

Stubborn as she was, she really had missed him.

Courtney took her time getting ready for the day, including folding Duncan’s juvie jumpsuit and writing a note for him for when he woke up. She only prayed that he didn’t cause a ruckus in the short time gap from when she left for school and her parents left for work; but knowing Duncan, she could only be so lucky.

It reached 6:30 when Courtney knew she had to leave for school, so she placed the note on the pillow next to Duncan’s sleeping form and ruffled his mohawk lightly before leaving for the day.

When Duncan came back to, at about 9 that morning, the first thing he noticed was his jumpsuit folded neatly at the foot of the bed, along with the shirt Courtney had been wearing, his spare white undershirt and his spare jeans. He hopped up and got dressed, smiling at the faint smell of Courtney’s expensive perfume lingering on his shirt. His eyes then trailed to the note resting on the pillow beside where he was resting and he smirked. He snatched it from the pillow and opened it. In Courtney’s pristine writing, it said:

[Dear Duncan,

I know asking why you broke out of juvie 3 months before your set release is going to get a completely cretinous answer, so I’ll leave that for another time. However, I will ask that you please wait until 9:30 until you scale back down my drain pipe and go off to burn your jumpsuit. 9:30 will leave enough time for my parents to have gone to work and be well out of visible view of you and your breaking-and-entering shenanigans.

Please be safe.

With love,  
Courtney.

P.S. If you bring up anything about what happened last night, I will break every phalange in your body without hesitation.]

Duncan smiled fondly at the note as he read it twice, three times, four times over. Her writing always was so neat and her wording was always so formal, but what really hit him was that under the threats and authoritative tone, she still sincerely cared for him. Even after 6 months, she was willing to keep him in her life.

“Oh Princess,” He hummed, tucking the note into his jeans pocket and making his way out of her room once more with his jumpsuit in tow, “What did I do to deserve you?”


End file.
